


Undetale Secret Santa 2017

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Comfort, Comic is a star wars nerd, Cooking, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Poor Sans, Popcorn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Undertale Secret Santa 2017, Waffles, but luckily he has edge to comfort him, edge likes it too, movie marathon, sfw, two dorks cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic has a nightmare. Good thing that his datemate Edge is always happy to comfort him.





	Undetale Secret Santa 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> I was assigned to SansyFresh.  
> Prompt: Kedgeup fluff or hurt/comfort
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I’m not good at writing pure fluff so I went with hurt/comfort. I hope you don’t mind. Have a nice day!

Comic let out a horrified gasp as he startled awake, after-images of his nightmare playing in his mind. He let out a shuddering breath, barely resisting the urge to scream his sorrow and sat up slowly, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets. He noted dimly that his cheek bones were already wet. He was such a failure. The kid had killed Papyrus again and to make matters even worse they had also killed Edge, refusing to reset. No matter what Comic did, every time something bad happened to his loved ones he was always just... frozen in fright, not able to move a metaphorical muscle to help them escape certain death. He clutched his left lower arm tightly, ignoring the way the bone creaked in favour of trying to ground himself.

They were on the surface. No more resets. Nothing bad would happen to them anymore... As if. Comic gasped quietly, tears stinging in his hollow eye sockets. He couldn't do this alone. His mind would always try to convince him that everything would go wrong. He needed help. He forced himself to stand up, trembling heavily and stumbled to the door of his room, opening it as quietly as possible. He snuck over to his lover's room, supporting his shaking body with the wall and stood in front of the door, doubts overwhelming his urge to go to Edge.

What if the other didn't want him to come inside? What if Edge needed to wake up soon? What if...? Comic shook his head, trying to clear his raging mind. His datemate wouldn't mind. He never did even when he would come crawl into the other's bed at unearthly times, just to be comforted. The short skeleton let out a small sigh, raising his right hand to turn the doorknob. He froze as he saw his hand shake visibly, the bones clacking against each other, making an odd rattling noise. He shook his head again and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it carefully. He managed to open the door with a barely audible sound and quickly closed it after himself with a quiet click. Comic stared at Edge's bed, trying to figure out if he had woken the other or not. He thanked the stars when the taller skeleton seemed to still be asleep, his breathing slow and even. He knew that the other barely managed to sleep, if at all and needed all the sleep he could get. The short skeleton carefully moved to the bed, sliding under the covers with practiced ease, pressing his shivering body close to Edge's.

"... hnn...?" Edge mumbled, cracking his left eye socket open a bit. Comic shook his skull slightly, scooting a bit closer to the other.

"g-go back to sleep..." Comic whispered, his voice shaky with emotional distraught. The taller skeleton frowned and scanned his face intently, making the other flinch slightly. Comic felt as if his very soul was being laid on display by the other's searching gaze.

"... Nightmare?" Edge inquired worriedly, his voice dropped into a whisper. Comic gave a quick nod, internally berating himself for making the other worry. The taller's frown grew more pronounced and he pulled his datemate close, holding him tightly.

"you.. d-died ag... again..." Comic explained, sniffling quietly as he buried his face into the taller's pyjama shirt. He felt the arms around him tighten and squeezed his eye sockets shut, trying to contain his tears.

"It's alright, Snowpoff..." Edge murmured, keeping his voice low and quiet to try to soothe the shorter a bit. The small skeleton was shaking like a leaf, clinging to him tightly, sniffling quietly. He slowly started rubbing his upset datemate's spine in soothing circles, keeping his eyes fixed on the shorter at all times. Comic whimpered quietly, grabbing some of the cloth of the taller's shirt tightly, trying to ground himself. He let out a quiet sob, starting to cry. He just couldn't deal with this. It was too much. If he were to loose Edge to a reset or to a human or to anything else he would probably give up completely. He had been so close to giving up and Edge had somehow managed to get him out of his pit of self-inflicted solitude, self-hatred and hopelessness. Comic clung to the taller like a lifeline.

"i.. i c-can't.. loose yo-you..." Comic choked out between sobs, upset magic wafting from his left eye socket. Edge could do nothing more than try to comfort the other as the short skeleton practically fell apart in his hold, crying his eye sockets out.

"Everything's alright..." Edge murmured, closing his eye sockets. Comic looked up at the other, a bit startled when he felt gentle, soothing waves of magic waft over him, a red glow lighting up the taller's shirt. He relaxed almost immediately, the calming aura his datemate was exuding soothing him as he went pretty much limp in the taller's arms.

"th-thanks..." Comic mumbled, burying his tear-stained face into the taller's shirt. There was already a damp spot there but Comic was too out of it to notice and Edge didn't seem to mind.

"Always." Edge whispered and pulled the blanket over the shorter, holding him close. Comic let out a small yawn, cuddling into his datemate more and managed to fall asleep after a while, their souls beating in perfect sync.

 

Comic let out a small groan as his shoulder was shaken, turning a bit to bury himself into the comforting warmth that a familiar energy exuded next to him.

"Wake up, Snowpoff." Edge prompted, shaking the shorter a bit to wake him up.

"mnn..." Comic grumbled but opened his eye sockets slowly, peering up at his datemate. The taller was smiling slightly, a sight that was fortunately becoming a more and more common occurrence.

"Good morning." Edge greeted, sounding pretty happy. Comic couldn't help the smile that stretched over his face despite just having woken up. He let out a small yawn.

"mornin'." Comic mumbled sleepily, nuzzling the taller a bit. Edge made to get up but his datemate was holding him tightly, preventing him from moving too much.

"Comic. I let you sleep until ten. Unhand me." Edge demanded, sounding a bit too overdramatic to be genuine. Comic peered up at the object of his affection, seeing the usually frowning skeleton smile endearingly. He shook his head, only tightening his hold with a small smirk.

"no. you will be held forever by the menacing sans and will never be free again." Comic mumbled dramatically, squeezing his datemate tightly. Edge chuckled, the low and rich sound of his laughter making the shorter skeleton smile. He wrapped his arms around his datemate, adjusting the smaller a bit before standing up, carrying the other.

"thanks." Comic whispered, holding onto the taller automatically, his legs wrapping around the other's waist. He was glad that Edge managed to read him so well.

"No problem." Edge responded, leaving the room quietly. It was admiring how a skeleton that tall could move with barely a sound. They descended the stairs, moving to the kitchen.

"Can you help me cook?" Edge inquired, stopping in front of a cabinet. He shifted the shorter a bit, getting out a measuring cup, waiting for the other's answer.

"okay.." Comic responded, twisting himself out of the taller's arms. He teleported and got some flour from a drawer, putting it onto the counter. The two skeletons worked in perfect sync and it seemed that they often cooked together, which they did.

"you got the waffle iron?" Comic asked as he stirred the batter, mixing the different ingredients together. Edge placed the requested item next to the mixing bowl, plugging it in.

"thanks." Comic mumbled, startling slightly when the taller kissed his cheek bone. His cheek bones flushed a dark blue as he mumbled something incoherent, pouring some of the batter into the waffle iron. He closed it before turning back to the taller, face still flushed a bit.

"i gotta tell you something. can you lean down a bit, please?" Comic asked, smiling at his datemate innocently. When Edge leaned down to fulfill the request, Comic grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, pressing their teeth together. The taller blushed brightly and let out a startled sound, allowing the shorter to ravage his mouth with his tongue. Comic pressed his ecto-tongue past his datemates sharp teeth, into his mouth and licked at the other's tongue, curling his own around it. Edge let out a quiet moan, wrapping his arms around the shorter to pull him in closer.

"Ding!" Comic detached himself from the taller with an apologetic smile and got out the waffles, licking his teeth hungrily. Waffles were his favourite breakfast. He put the waffles onto a plate and poured in some more batter. The short skeleton quickly took the maple syrup and teleported to the table in the living room, starting to devour the waffles.

"Hey!" Edge shouted, running to the table. He managed to grab one waffle while Comic ate four, grinning like a maniac.

"That's not fair." Edge complained, letting himself fall into his seat. Comic shrugged non-apologetically and stood up again, heading to the kitchen. This ritual was repeated a few times, Comic eating nearly all of the waffles while Edge got a maximum of two per platter. They ate until they both had their fill, leaving some waffles for their brothers.

 

"What do you want to do now? We both have a day off." Edge inquired once he was finished pouting. Comic hummed thoughtfully, glancing at the taller.

"is that a trick question? because i know you wanted us to go on a date today..." Comic responded, smiling when he caught the delighted expression his datemate was sporting. Edge let out a small, happy gasp. It was so rare that the other remembered something like that.

"Oh yes! I really wanted to take you out to a dinner date but with you having a nightmare I'll settle on my plan B to watch a movie marathon with you!" Edge explained enthusiastically. Comic frowned slightly, looking a bit guilty but he knew protesting wouldn't work.

".. ok..." He agreed though he still sounded guilty and a little down. "what movie are we watching?" Comic asked, his curiousity easily overwhelming the guilt. Edge shot him a warm smile.

"Star Wars." Edge replied, standing up. He smiled down at Comic who had literal stars in his eye sockets and picked him up, carrying him to the couch. The shorter reflexively wrapped himself around his datemate, smiling up at him. Edge carried him over to the couch and switched on the TV while walking past it. They situated themselves on the couch, Edge laying propped up on the couch cushions, Comic on top of him. The shorter used his telekinesis to get themselves a blanket and covered his datemate and himself with it, snuggling into the other while he used his magic in the kitchen to prepare popcorn. The taller skeleton smiled at him when he heard the telltale pops in the microwave and hugged him close, using the remote to switch to the channel that would show the movie marathon.

"Good thinking." Edge murmured, pressing a small kiss to the shorter's skull. Comic's smile widened at the praise and he floated the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table. When he heard the starting music he was immediately enraptured by the movie, despite having seen it at least eight times. They cuddled on the couch, munching on popcorn and they both knew there was no place they'd rather be right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift, Fresh! I certainly enjoyed writing it. ^^
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
